Video-on-demand (VOD) is popular nowadays and provided, e.g., by cable networks as such services as subscription VOD (SVOD), movies-on-demand (MOD), etc. Its popularity stems from the fact that it enables a user to select a desired program (e.g., movie, TV show, event, etc.) and time of his/her choice to view the program. To enhance the program enjoyment, the user is also allowed to manipulate a VOD presentation by performing such trick mode functions as rewinding, pausing, and fast-forwarding thereon.
With the advent of video camera technology, consumers nowadays can purchase inexpensive camcorders to make home movies, and videos for weddings, vacations, and any other events. Depending on the actual camcorder used, the video recording may be in an analog format, e.g., VHS, Hi8, etc. or in one of the various digital formats, e.g., DV, DVCPRO, DVCAM, Digital-S, Betacam SX, DVD, etc.
Photographs are alternatives to videos for commemorating notable events. Online photo services have been established whereby customers may send in rolls of film for development, and may be provided with the developed pictures online. To that end, an online photo service typically scans the developed pictures and stores the resulting pictures, which are in a digital format (e.g., JPEG), in the customer's personal archive on the photo service website. The customer may access the personal archive via web access. To share pictures stored in the archive, e.g., with friends and relatives, the customer needs to access the personal archive and selects the pictures to be shared. The customer may then utilize an email function on the website to send an email to the desired parties, which contains a link for accessing the selected pictures on the web.